The Data Management and Statistics Core provide statistical consulting, data management and information transfer resources to enhance the quality of Alzheimer's disease research conducted by the ADRC investigators. The specific aims are: 1. To provide database support to the Cores and Projects. To coordinate the entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by the enrollment, evaluation, and follow up of outpatient and control subjects recruited by the Centers Clinical Core. Similarly, to coordinate the entry, quality control, management and analysis of data generated by the Center's Neuropathology Core. 2. To prepare the ADRC database for routine submission to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). 3. To provide statistical design and analysis consultation services to ADRC investigators. Design consultation power calculations and statistical analysis planning. Data analysis support ranges from providing simple descriptive statistics to the conduct of complex multivariate statistical analyses. 4. To develop new statistical methodology focused on application to Alzheimer's disease data. 5. To educate investigators, trainees and junior faculty in the principles and use of statistical analysis methodologies. RELEVANCE (See instructions): AD affects millions of Americans with its risk growing exponentially with age. The AD Centers Program fosters research related to AD and non-AD dementias. The ADRC will enhance the performance of innovative research on AD and related topics, including research that may lead to potential disease modifying therapies or behavioral treatments. It will provide an environment and core resources to enhance research, foster professional and community training, and coordinate interdisciplinary research.